Corte Invernal
O termo Corte Invernal geralmente se aplica a qualquer corte de grande porte que um membro da nobreza de Rokugan hospedada durante o inverno. Esta estação é considerada uma época de grande oportunidade política, assim como um lugar onde todo tipo de gente pode demonstrar suas competências e habilidades. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 6 A Corte Invernal do Imperador Tradicionalmente, a Corte Imperial dos Hantei organiza sua própria corte invernal. É um evento social incrivelmente seletivo, com maiores apostas e recompensas do que qualquer outro. Participa da Corte Invernal do Imperador apenas quem tiver um convite escrito pelo próprio, que emite uma quantidade limitada de convites a cada ano. Courts of Stone, p. 73Esse, que é o evento social mais importante de Rokugan, deriva do desejo do Imperador de reunir os líderes dos Grandes Clãs para ouvirem os planos do soberano para o ano seguinte e planejarem a implementação. A Corte Internal é um evento demora, começando na primeira semana do Mês do Javali e terminando quando as primeiras flores de cerejeira florescem, meses depois. Courts of Stone, p. 18 Devido a uma tradição que data do Século I, os Imperadores nunca hospedam a Corte Invernal em Otosan Uchi mas escolhem um dos Grandes Clãs para fazê-lo. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 33 No começo de cada inverno, o Daimyô Miya nomeia uma série de kanrinin (cuidadores) para supervisionar o Palácio Imperial. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 46 Kyûden Durante os dois primeiros séculos do Império, a família Seppun estabeleceu os requisitos tradicionais de que uma fortaleza, normalmente chamada de kyûden precisaria poder comportar pelo menos 250 hóspedes para poder sediar uma Corte Invernal do Imperador: trinta para cada Grande Clã e mais o considerável séquito do Imperador. Quando um Castelo hospeda a Corte Invernal do Imperador, em sua corte o estandarte Imperial é o maior presente e pendurado diretamente sobre o estrado, flanqueado pela direita e pela esquerda pelos da Família Seppun e da família Otomo. Os estandartes dos Grandes Clãs são pendurados nas paredes direta e esquerda, e a ordem na qual são dispostos revela a opinião do Imperador sobre os clãs. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 24 Sediando a Corte Invernal O local da próxima Corte Invernal é decididana última semana de inverno, imediatamente seguindo o fim da Corte Invernal anterior. A Garça e as Famílias Imperiais sediaram um grande número de Cortes através dos séculos, tantas uqe o Kyûden Doji e o Kyûden Seppun possuem distritos de hóspedes permanentes para a Famílai Hantei, mas todos os Grandes Clãs já hospedaram uma Corte Invernal pelo menos uma vez, e o Clã Raposa hospedou o Imperador duas vezes nos primeiros séculos do Império. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 51 Convites e Delegações As tradições ditam que cada Grande Clã recebe trinta convites para serem distribuídos entre suas famílias e clãs vassalos. Espera-se que cada participante traga alguns criados, yojimbô e servos. O Imperador pode reservar alguns convites para clãs menores, samurais individuais que chamaram atenção e, nas circunstâncias mais raras, até mesmo rônin. Delegações à Corte Invernal geralmente têm uma ou duas dúzias de samurais e duas ou três vezes esse valor em servos e guardas que atuam por trás dos panos. Os diplomatas costumam perfazer um terço da delegação, com artesãos, shugenja, bushi, magistrados e daimyô completando o restante. Winter's Embrace, pp. 3-4 Negócios e Eventos Sociais Todo dia da Corte Invernal começa com um farto café-da-manhã, o Imperador emite decisões, decretos e regras cobrindo diversas questões. Após isso, os cortesões iniciam uma série de discussões políticas separadas, negociações comerciais e acordos secretos. Os cortesões também podem levar novas questões ao Imperador nesse momento. A Corte Invernal também apresenta cerimônias do chá, lanches, jantares magníficos e apresentações, incluindo uma reunião formal por semana. Também são oferecidos inúmeros jogos de sorte, habilidade e estratégia, muitas vezes organizados em torneios. Competições de arqueria, viagens de caça, torneios de esgrima, kemari, go, shôgi e sumai estão disponíveis. Shugenja competem em desafios que testam suas influências nos cinco elementos, enquanto que cortesões espirituosos competem no sadane. Os vencedores ganham o título de Campeão da Corte Invernal para o evento, recebendo toda a glória que vem com o título. Courts of Stone, pp. 19-20 Campeão da Corte Invernal A cada ano na Corte invernal, os samurais têm a oportunidade de provar a si mesmos em vários jogos, desafios e testes. Se tornar o Campeão da Corte invernal oferece mais do que os aplausos da corte pelo restante dos procedimentos. Também concede acesso sem igual às autoridades de Rokugan, incluindo a Corte Imperial. Courts of Stone, p. 131 Cerimônias e Festivais A Cerimônia Kangei de Boas-Vindas abre cada Corte Invernal após cada hóspede chegar, abarcando uma semana inteira de celebrações através da vila do castelo, deixando todos os habitantes em clima de festa. Cada hóspede é anunciado, e eles são apresentados diante do Imperador. Festivais celebrando eventos históricos, conquistas individuais ou ocasiões religiosas ocorrem esporadicamente. Outros eventos cerimoniais, incluindo gempuku, casamentos, e serviços honrando aqueles que foram perdidos ao longo do ano, são comuns. Um evento especialmente importante é o Acolhimento dos Espíritos, no qual o daimyô anfitrião honra os espíritos que estão presidindo sobre o kyûden e seus hóspedes. Um festival chamado de Dia do Queixume ocorre durante a ultima semana da Corte Invernal como parte das cerimônias de finalização. Courts of Stone, p. 20 Cortes Invernais Conhecidas Categoria:Lei e Governo